dexterfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cody Bennett
Cody Bennett è un personaggio della serie televisiva Dexter (show) presente anche nei romanzi. E' il secondogenito di Rita e Paul, fratello di Astor e fratellastro di Harrison. Il suo padre adottivo (per il quale nutre una grande ammirazione) è Dexter Morgan, padre del suo fratellastro e protagonista della serie televisiva. Aspetto Cody can be described as an average pre-teen boy, having a bowl haircut of sorts complimented by the brown hue coloring it. His eyes are typically wide and "alive" in a sense as well as his teeth being slightly gapped (and possibly missing a tooth or two). Cody always tends to stand with in a boyish manner, almost in a way as if he were in trouble (possibly reflecting his father's behavior) with his arms down at this sides and his head slightly slouched forward, in contrast to his sister who can be seen with a strong attitude and her arms being crossed most of the time. He wears a variety of clothes, ranging from normal at the house outfits, to dress shirts for fancy occasions, swim trunks and just about everything a boy of his age would wear. Personalità Cody is representative of the pure innocence that Dexter lost as a child, as if Dexter had never lost his mother and instead continued on to be a happy, loving boy. While his sister is often doubtful of (and sometimes appears to hate) their step-father, Cody has great admiration for him and treats him as if he were his own biological parent. He has a strong attachment to the male members of the family, being originally Paul Bennett whom he had full faith in for being a good father, transferred now to Dexter, who has been in his life consistently and cared for him, alongside his sister and half-brother. He tends not to use foul language, acts respectful amongst adults and lives out the life of a normal child. However, he does have somewhat of a temper issue as he has demonstrated in a fight with a young boy after he claimed (what Cody believed as false) that Dexter left a campout they were on in the middle of the night. Though he was only claiming honor in Dexter's name, defending it. After the death of each of his parents, instead of slinking into a morbid and somewhat violent depression like his sister, he holds the innocent, crying attitude attributed to his normal personality. Especially most recently with his mother's death, where Astor blames Dexter and wishes he would die, Cody just wants the two of them to stop fighting all the time and live as a family. Trama Prima Stagione Seconda Stagione Terza Stagione Quarta Stagione Quinta Stagione Sesta Stagione Settima Stagione Ottava Stagione Altre informazioni Cody is played by Daniel Goldman in season 1, and by Preston Bailey in seasons 2, 3, 4, 5 and 7. Nei romanzi In the novels, he and Astor are portrayed as budding sociopaths, to whom Dexter provides "guidance". In the TV series, however, they are portrayed as relatively normal. Also in the novels, instead of a half-brother he has a half-sister, Lily Anne. Cody is mostly silent, while Astor is the talkative one of the pair. While Cody has a prominent Dark Passenger, Astor's is passive. Astor likes to watch, while Cody acts, for the most part. He and Astor kill a stray dog under the mentorship of Dexter's brother, Brian Moser. Curiosità *Cody is played by two different actors in his time on the Showtime series, first being portrayed by Daniel Goldman for the first season and then Preston Bailey for the remainder (thus far). Astor has not changed since the first season and Harrison changed (most likely to represent a small skip in time, after the first episode of Season 5...the child is maybe a month or so older and certainly a different baby).